voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Haggar (Legendary Defender)
Haggar is an Altean user of dark magic and the most powerful Druid in the Galra Empire. She serves Zarkon faithfully, and in return benefits from his indulgence in her work. Biography Haggar leads the Druids, an order of dark mystics in the Galra Empire, and serves as one of Zarkon's closest and most trusted advisors. She was responsible for grafting Shiro's cybernetic arm onto himself, having experimented on him during his time as a prisoner with the Galra. Both a dangerous sorceress and a mad scientist, Haggar enjoys Zarkon's favor as he indulgeds in her twisted experiments to blend her unnatural magicks with abominable science to create powerful weapons to arm soldiers, terrible monsters (later dubbed "RoBeasts") and leech entire planets (and other sources) of the mystical energy known as Quintessence. Abilities Haggar has the power of magic at her fingertips. She is the Druid who is most suited to using quintessence, as demonstrated in her experiments. She can teleport, move fast, and manipulate dark energy for blasts and shields, and to levitate objects. Haggar can also use illusions to change her appearance and make copies of herself to confuse her opponents. For interrogation purposes, her magic allows her to sense if a person is lying, though it is not infallible. She also experiments with science and robotic elements with her magic, mostly on prisoners. This is how she produces Robeasts to battle Voltron, gave Shiro and Sendak their robotic arms, and built the Komar. The latter is a massive device which is capable of extracting the quintessence from entire planets using magic. Gallery Official stats - Haggar.png|Official stats. Haggar (Taking Flight).jpg Zarkon and Haggar (The Rise of Voltron).jpg Zarkon and Haggar.jpg Haggar - Voltron (Legendary Defender).jpg 29. Haggar summoning circle.png|Witch Haggar scrying for information on the return of the Lions and Allura. 195. Haggar ready to create new Beast.png|Preparing to creat the second (ro)Beast. 42. Haggar bringing Allura to Zarkon.png 45. Haggar lifts Allura with her magic.png 201. Shiro vs multiple Haggars 2.png 223. It's not very effective.png 227. You could have been our greatest weapon.png|Why grandmother, what big teeth you have! Haggar_Replication_Illusion.png Haggar_Dark_Magic_Ball.png 233. Haggar trying to hit Shiro with energy blasts.png|Shooting energy blasts at Shiro. 234. Haggar uses smoke cloud.png|Summoning a smoke cloud to hide in. 236. Now I will destroy you.png|Aren't evil twins supposed to have goatees or something? 237. Haggar-Shiro holding our Shiro aloft.png 239. Haggar-Shiro gloating.png 242. Haggar is scarier than sheet.png 286. Shiro dancing around Haggar.png 287. Shiro vs Haggar crowd in the cloud.png 288. Haggar using Shadow Ball again.png 290. Damn that's gotta hurt.png 291. Your time is over.png 293. Allura sees thru Haggar's illusions.png|Fortunately for Team Voltron, Allura can see thru Haggar's shadow doubles. 295. Haggar's oh snap they're shooting at me.png 309. Haggar isn't letting them go easily.png Haggar (Summon Prince Lotor.).png S2E03.48. Uh oh Prorok is in the robeast transformer thingy.png|Preparing to transform Prorok into a Robeast. S2E03.52. Haggar unleashes magic on Prorok.png S2E03.85. Now reach out with your mind.png S2E08.66a. I will know if you lie 2.png S2E08.219. You will help me root out this traitor.png S2E08.220. Haggar side profile.png S2E11.346. Ack please no closeups of the witch.png Haggar without hood.png Haggar with Defeated Zarkon.png Notes *Though allied with and appearing to be Galra, Haggar's true nature as an Altean was revealed when Allura managed to take down her hood during their battle. It was commonly thought that Haggar used her Altean chameleon abilities to change her appearance to look Galra. This was disproved in season 3, episode 7, where her current appearance was actually the result of decades of quintessence overexposure combined with being brought back from the dead via a transfusion of interdimensional energy. *She is fiercely devoted to Emperor Zarkon, risking her life to unleash a massive, quintessence-draining spell against Voltron during their battle with him. It's revealed that she is his wife. *Her original identity, Honerva, is a reference to her name in Go-Lion. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Altean Category:Galra